


揚羽ノ羽ノ夢ハ

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: 女装 站街 水仙
Relationships: Toshiya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Kudos: 3





	揚羽ノ羽ノ夢ハ

**Author's Note:**

> 女装 站街 水仙

我醒了过来，发现自己正坐在地上，一伸腿就踢到了一个空的易拉罐。  
天还黑着，这是两栋建筑物间的小巷，很暗，眼前尽是似乎永远都不会开的窗子还有混乱的管道，当然也没有路灯。我就这样靠着墙坐着，虽然不至于是垃圾堆，但是地面挺脏的，也不知道和这些烟蒂、啤酒瓶罐一起待了多久了，只觉得身上有些冷，如果再不醒过来可能手指都要冻僵了。  
低头看了看身上，dirt的冬季外套干净整洁，裤子和鞋子也看上去不像是便宜货，和这个地方格格不入。  
我想不起来自己为什么在这里。  
头有些痛，周围一个人都没有。往外望去，大路上也安静得不像是有人的样子，倒是天上有一些鸟在飞，醒过来的时候就听到叽叽喳喳的鸟叫，还有乌鸦啊—啊—的叫声，似乎我再不醒过来，就会被它们当做尸体吃掉。  
我从地上站起来，象征性地拍了拍身上，往大路上走去。

这是条沿河的街道，各式各样颜色低俗的霓虹灯装饰着沿街的建筑，伸出来的广告牌能从一楼一直亮到楼顶，但是路上一个人也没有。  
河的对岸像蒙着一层雾，虽然有些远，但看得出是一片高楼，在灰色的雾气里只看得到红色的航空障碍灯在一闪一闪，和这边相比，显得特别性冷淡。  
我想起来这里是这个城市的东岸，穷鬼们住的地方。这条离西岸最近的街，就是西岸人常来偷偷找乐子的红灯区。  
大概是因为已经过了后半夜，天快亮了，鸟叫得有些烦人。在晚上挣钱和花钱的人都已经散光了，整条街上只剩下五颜六色的招牌还在兢兢业业地闪烁。  
低头看了看身上讲究的衣物，我知道我不属于这里，我也是从西岸来的。  
但是我想不起来我是谁。

脑袋还在隐隐作痛。不知道去哪里好，也不知道怎么办，我环顾了下四周，决定往灯光更多的那一边走走，看看能不能碰到什么人。  
我会来东岸一定是有什么原因。  
往前走过了五六家店之后，我看到前面的一栋楼里有人走了出来。  
是个女人。  
裙子很短，披着的外套也很短，两条长腿惹眼地晃在外面，像是有意展示给人看一样。  
她走到门口停下，手里闪过火光，点起了一支烟。  
我感到自己的喉咙口动了一下。  
下意识地摸了下外套口袋，平时放烟的地方空空如也。  
我继续向前走过去，这才看清了女人的样子。  
她的个子很高，纤长的腿上穿着黑色的网袜，那条很短的裙子原来是条睡裙，看样子只是跑出来抽根烟的。头发几乎挡住了半张脸，这好像是东岸流行的发型，是叫脏辫来着？但又和印象中的不太一样，倒是很衬她，而且也挡不住她高挺的鼻子和小巧的脸部轮廓。  
她很像我记忆里的一个人，但是想不起来是谁。

街上一个人都没有，女人很快就发现了我。  
她先是愣了一愣，又伸长了脖子看过来，像是在确认我是谁，但是被头发和她吐出的烟雾挡住了脸，让我不确定她是不是在看我。  
我回头看了一眼，这条路上还是没有别人。  
不管怎么样，她是我遇到的第一个人，我想我应该去打听些什么，顺利的话还想再讨根烟。  
我走了过去，她一直盯着我，也不开口。直到快走到她跟前，正想着要怎么打招呼的时候，女人一把丢掉手上的烟，连火都不踩灭就扑过来抱住了我，像是和我很熟悉一样。  
“没想到真的来了。”语气里满是欣喜。  
她认识我。  
抱完之后，她又笑着抓住了我的双手说，“进来吧。”  
我点了点头。她扔在地上的烟蒂还在闪着红色的火光。  
看到我没动，盯着地上的烟，她马上就会过了意，从那件毛皮外套里拿了烟盒出来。是一个叫VIRGINIA的牌子，已经没有在卖了吧，不知道她怎么搞到的。  
我抽出一只，从她那里借了火，浅浅地吸了一口。  
和我抽的烟挺像的味道，还不错。我大概烟瘾很重，第二口就深深地吸了口，感觉整个人都舒服多了。  
我抽着烟，看到她裹紧了外套，双腿一下又一下地在地上踩着。  
“快点抽，外面冷死了。”  
不知道是烟抽多了还是叫多了，她的声音很粗。  
对，毫无疑问，住在红灯区里，这个打扮，她是个妓女。  
我不知道自己为什么要来东岸找这个妓女，但她好像知道我要来的样子。  
我是来找她的？是她的常客？还是我们有什么别的关系？她看到我时高兴的样子，并不太像是对客人的态度。   
一边抽着烟我一边想着，锁紧了眉头。这根烟让我放松了很多，抽完之后我决定先跟她进去看看。  
这么想着，我踩灭了地上的烟蒂。

女人带我进了楼。这里连店都不是，只有一个昏暗的楼梯，连电梯都没有。我不知道东岸是不是都是这样。楼梯很窄，还算干净但是旧得厉害，墙皮都掉了不少。她走在前面，腿很长，吊袜带在睡裙下若隐若现，跨上台阶的时候屁股就在我眼前一摆一摆的。  
她的屁股不大，但是很翘。  
我开始想接下去自己是不是可以捏一捏这个屁股。  
楼道里的灯有的好有的坏，爬上三楼后，我跟着她进了楼道。楼道的天花板很矮，走过的每一扇门都各有各破旧的方法。  
她在一扇掉漆了的深蓝色木门前停了下来，拿出钥匙开了门。  
东岸连下楼抽根烟都要锁门啊，我怜悯地想着。

她的房间也又小又破。  
走进去的时候我下意识地想到。接着我又意识到我并不知道东区的其他房子是什么样子，也想不起来西区的房子。我想不起自己家的样子。  
但是我知道这个房间我来过。  
里面很简单，一张不大不小的床，边上一个简易的衣架上挂着几件衣服，正对着床的梳妆台上摆着一些化妆品。  
比起生活的气息，这里更像是她工作的地方，好像除了生存其他都不需要一样。  
女人转身关门上锁的时候，我趁机从背后抱住了她，手伸进她的外套里胡乱摸着，把自己的气息吐在她的耳边。  
她整个人僵住了，做着这个工作，却没想过我会对她出手一样，不过倒也没反抗的意思，只是任由我抱着。  
“还有这种玩法啊，”迟疑了片刻后，我感到她紧绷的身体放松了下来，像是表达同意一样，摸上了我的手，“不过难得有这个机会。”  
她没这样被人从背后抱过吗？我觉得有些不可思议。  
屋里的灯光下我终于看清了她的脸，不单是鼻子和轮廓，而是全都很漂亮，深邃的眼睛在浓妆下更显得艳丽，去西岸当个模特或是演员都没问题。  
这么好看的人，怎么会没有男人想对她温柔一点呢？  
我扒掉她身上那件笨重的外套扔在床上，扭过头和她接吻，她嘴里都是刚才那支烟的味道，和我一样。我们身高也差不多，不用低头，接吻起来一点都不费劲，她吻得非常熟练，好像知道我嘴巴的敏感点在哪里一样，很快就让我彻底兴奋起来，手也大胆地摸上了她的胸部。  
看得出来她的胸很平，但没想到是完全没有，硬邦邦的，让人不禁感到遗憾。  
她的锁骨中间有一只蝴蝶，我本以为那是条项链，现在再一看原来是纹身。  
我吻了上去，没有比这更适合的了，她确实就像蝴蝶一样美丽。  
我大概猜到了点什么，另一只手顺过大腿往她的下体摸去，当然没有忘了先在她的屁股上揉上两把。  
她的下体有点硬硬地鼓了起来。  
这是个男人。  
我不知道自己以前有没有睡过男人，但是直觉告诉我我依旧硬得起来，毕竟他那么好看，又有什么不可以的呢。  
我也脱掉了外套，他着迷地摸着我的胸肌，感叹着“真强壮啊”,又一边摸到了我的小腹。  
我对自己的身体也毫无印象，脱掉外套后才发现真的练得不错，不止是胸腹，手臂上的肌肉也明显是经过锻炼，看来我在健身上也花了不少功夫。  
他在我面前蹲了下来，熟练地解开我的裤子，掏出我已经硬挺的分身含进了嘴里。比接吻的时候更加冲击，第一下就舔在了我最敏感的地方，差点就要这么射在他嘴里了。我忍不住按住了他的脑袋，他一边用舌头舔着，一边吞吞吐吐，这样的口交我还是第一次，这么舒服的滋味，至少我的身体对此毫无印象。  
我轻轻地拍拍他的头，示意他停下。用嘴都那么舒服，让我更迫不及待地想尝尝在他身体里抽插的感觉了。  
他顺从地在床上坐了下来，我推倒了他，他高耸的分身把睡裙也顶了起来。现在想来，他应该是不用出门拉客的那种，这条睡裙可能就是他的工作服吧。难怪会就这样就下楼抽烟了。  
我的手顺着他的吊袜带摸进裙子里面，把睡裙撩了起来。  
没想到他连内裤都是女式的，穿过蕾丝的吊袜带，包裹着他已经湿了一片的分身。  
这就是他卖身的原因吗？那么漂亮，漂亮到不会在意他性别的人应该会有很多。我甚至想带他走，带他跟我回西岸去，他可以去更好的地方。  
女式内裤有半个屁股几乎是露在外面的。手指很轻松就滑进了臀瓣里，他的后穴也湿哒哒的，很柔软，两根手指毫不费力地就进去了，简直像女孩子一样，不过他是因为今天也刚接客过了吧。这么漂亮的脸蛋和纤细的身体，一定有很多人要来买他，今天会是3个？还是4个？这么想着，我把手指探入了最深处。他“啊”地一声叫了出来，喉咙里咕噜咕噜的。  
他的声音有些沙哑，但又有些孩子气。  
我蹂躏着他的身体深处，第三根手指也很轻松地进去了。  
他随着我的动作嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，手伸向了自己穿着的女式内裤，急不可耐地抚摸自己。  
我也无法等待了，抽出了手指，让他翻过来背对我，把自己的分身插了进去。  
抓着他的腰的时候，我觉得我对这具身体是有记忆的。但他身体内的感觉却是陌生的。  
我们看起来认识已久，我应该也是睡过男人的，但竟没和他做过，真是个奇迹。  
他的里面果然很舒服，像女孩子一样柔软，又湿又热，像他的嘴巴一样吮吸着我，比嘴巴吸得更紧。  
我从后面抱着他，有些忘我地挺进了起来，伸手去爱抚他胸前的花蕊，他的叫声也比刚才更响了。  
梳妆台上的镜子里映出了他。  
挺立的分身从窄小的女式内裤里露出来，因为我一下又一下的撞击而颤抖着，丝质的睡裙被撩到胸口，男人平摊的胸部全都露了出来，美丽的脸上只剩下陶醉到失神的表情。  
这样美丽的脸还有一张。  
就在他的身后，和几乎全裸的他不同，不要说衣服，连裤子都没脱。  
强壮的身体上，在锁骨之间有着蝴蝶的纹身。  
是我？  
是我。  
镜子里有两张一模一样的脸，一前一后。  
是我和他。  
我全身的血液像冻结住了一样，连在他体内驰骋的分身也缩了回去。  
他察觉到了这点，咯咯咯地笑了出来，前一秒的陶醉好像不曾存在过一样。  
“果然看到脸会萎啊。”  
我一下子推开他，从他体内抽了出来。  
“我们……是什么关系？”我用沙哑的声音问他。  
沙哑，又带着孩子气。  
我们的声音一模一样，我甚至不知道是我在说话还是他在说话。  
“你忘记了？”他突然失去了笑容和戏谑，绝望一点点染上他的表情，“你忘记我了？”  
像是我背叛了他。  
“你到底是谁？？”恐慌占据了我的大脑，我跌坐在床上，一点点后退。  
“我明天就要离开这里，如果我成功了，我就回来告诉我我可以。”  
他捂着脸哭了起来，说起我听不懂的话。  
“我以为你是回来……”  
他泣不成声。  
“就算你不喜欢了，也不要忘记啊。”  
他扑上来，掐住我的脖子。  
“我是真的存在过的啊！！”  
他的眼里满是愤怒和后悔，和我一样的美丽的脸也因此而扭曲了。  
我猜我来这里是为了杀他，而不是和他做爱。  
被掐住了喉咙让我一点声音都发不出来，心跳的声音变得越来越大，我的脸、我的耳朵，热得像是要烧起来，肺里的空气也越来越少。  
他也是男人，和我一样高，也有着男人该有的力气。  
但是我觉得我不会死。我花了很多功夫锻炼，我很强壮，我力气比他大得多。  
他没那么容易掐死我的。  
我抓住他死死锁在我脖子上的双手，用了点力就掰开了，借着惯性一个翻身把他压在了身下。  
掐住了他的脖子。  
他抓住我的手，试图掰开我的手指，但是我一动不动。  
他开始挣扎，乱踢着双腿踢我，挥舞着手臂打我，但他的力量远不是我的对手。  
我压在他身上，加重了手上的力道。  
他的舌头伸了出来，他的瞳孔失去了焦点。  
他不动了。  
刚才还乱踢着的双腿和挥舞着的手臂像失去了支撑一样软趴趴地落在床上。

在他断气的那个瞬间，房间里所有的生命都消失了，只剩下一具刚断气的尸体，是一个穿着女装死去的男妓。  
没有人来过，也没有人离开，没有过去，也没有未来。


End file.
